


Edelweiss, edelweiss

by donnawanderedoff



Category: The 100 (TV), kabby - Fandom
Genre: Dad!Kane, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Kabby, Marcus gazing at Abby while singing to her, Marcus playing the guitar and singing, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Romance, Sexual Tension, Sound of Music, Sound of Music inspired, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, because I've heard Ian sing and goddamn, insert some intense eye-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 05:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8832055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnawanderedoff/pseuds/donnawanderedoff
Summary: OH MY GOD PEOPLE I AM STILL SHOOK ABOUT THE TRAILER I MEAN WHAT EVEN WAS THIS???????!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kabby sex confirmed baby! I feel so alive right now, you don't even know So on Tumblr, I got talking to a friend of mine and she showed me a gif where it looked like Abby was getting ready to sing. Which prompted me to mention the Sound of Music, which made me think of Marcus singing Edelweiss to Abby and Hope mentioned him playing the guitar so I had to include that as well.So here you go! I do hope you'll like it





	

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOD PEOPLE I AM STILL SHOOK ABOUT THE TRAILER I MEAN WHAT EVEN WAS THIS???????!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kabby sex confirmed baby! I feel so alive right now, you don't even know 
> 
> So on Tumblr, I got talking to a friend of mine and she showed me a gif where it looked like Abby was getting ready to sing. Which prompted me to mention the Sound of Music, which made me think of Marcus singing Edelweiss to Abby and Hope mentioned him playing the guitar so I had to include that as well.
> 
> So here you go! I do hope you'll like it

As Abby enters the room she’s immediately greeted by wisps of music,the noise of people talking and tentative bursts of laughter. Things had been tense ever since they returned from Mt. Weather, and people were still in the process of healing, both physically as emotionally. It wasn’t unusual to hear somebody cry out during the night, especially in the beginning. Abby herself had been prone to have the occasional nightmare and wake up, skin clammy, heart racing, leg throbbing in pain as if they were still drilling into it. But now, almost two months after they got back, things were slowly starting to change.

Letting her gaze wander around the room Abby spots Raven. The girl’s sitting at the bar, having a conversation with Gina. Determined to talk to her about her leg, Abby starts to make her way over, smiling and nodding to the people she passes. When Raven notices her approach, the girl tensed, as if she’s preparing herself for another discussion, and Abby can’t help but feel her heart clench at Raven’s response to seeing her. Not that she can blame the girl, their last conversation didn’t exactly go _well,_ hurtful comments had been made by both sides, but all Abby wants is to make sure Raven won’t further strain her leg. Making a split-decision not to press her on the subject tonight, she sits down next to her.

“Chancellor”, Raven tersely acknowledges her before taking another sip from her mug.

Wincing slightly at the curt reception, Abby turns towards Gina, “Why don’t you give me a mug of that concoction Monty and Jasper brewed and I’m not supposed to know about”, she asks, smiling a little when Gina’s eyes widen at her question but the girl gives her a quick nod and promptly pours her a drink.

“Thanks Gina”, Abby replies as she accepts the mug. Turning her back towards the bar and deliberately ignoring Raven, but feeling the girl’s gaze on her, Abby focuses her attention on the rest of the people in the room.

“You’re not here to lecture me?”, Raven states with a considerable amount of suspicion and disbelief in her voice.  

“I’m not”, Abby confirms, tilting her head so she can look Raven in the eyes, “It’s not my place to tell you what you should or shouldn’t do. You’re the one who feels the pain and has to live with it. Just know that I care and if you want to talk about it, you can”, she adds softly, observing how the girl’s shoulders sag fractionally and surprise blooms in her eyes, clearly not having expected this answer.

Raven averts her gaze and starts to twirl with her mug, not saying anything but Abby is content with just sitting here and letting the girl take her time. After a couple of seconds, she looks up, her eyes flashing with a determined gleam.

“Good. Now are you only going to hold the mug or are you actually going to drink from it?”, Raven demands and if it were anybody else Abby would remind them that they were talking to their Chancellor, but she can spot the flicker of gratitude in Raven’s eyes and the small smirk she isn’t even trying to hide. Abby also knows when she’s being challenged and wanting to show that she is, in fact, capable of relaxing and enjoying herself, she takes the bait by raising her mug in a salute before downing it in one go.

_Bad idea_

The alcohol burns her throat and she can feel her eyes tearing up, but Abby refuses to let it her discomfort show. Clenching her jaw, she puts the mug down on the table before raising an eyebrow at Raven, who’s looking at her in a sort of aghast but nonetheless awed way.

“Are you _okay_?”, Raven asks, worry lacing her voice when she notices how pale Abby’s complexion is getting.

“M’fine”, Abby manages to reply through gritted teeth, feeling herself starting to sweat and feeling slightly nauseous.

“Abby, you just consumed a mug of something that has at least a percentage of 70, you’re looking pale and if you clench your jaw, even more, I think you’ll break something”, Raven retorts, looking slightly amused before gesturing Gina to bring them a mug of water.

“Here, drink this, _slowly_ ”, she instructs.

“7-70?”, Abby mutters, horrified, “What the hell were Jasper and Monty thinking, brewing something so strong?”, she continues as she accepts the mug with a grateful nod and starts to sip the water.

“Well, for starters, I’m pretty sure they didn’t think that anybody would down a mug in one go”, Raven reprimands her with a smile, “and they’re still learning. This is actually one of their better batches.”

“Better? I don’t even want to know how to others tasted then”, Abby manages to croak out after draining her mug of water, her voice still a bit shaky.

“You really don’t”, Raven admits as she scrunches her nose and lets out a small shudder, “It was horrible.”

Laughing softly at the girl’s face, Abby shakes her head and asks Gina for another refill, water _only_ this time.

“No more alcohol for our esteemed Chancellor?”, Raven teases, causing Abby to throw her a glare, which prompts her to raise her hands in surrender.  

They continue to sit next to each other in a comfortable silence until a cheer from to their right catches their attention. Turning their heads, both Abby and Raven try to figure what the commotion is all about.

“Well, looks like your co-leader has gathered quite the fanbase”, Raven casually remarks, smirking when Abby flushes slightly while carefully observing how warmly Marcus is received by the group as he takes a seat next to Jasper.

The sight of Marcus feeling comfortable around and being accepted by the kids warms her heart. He has been a vital person while dealing with the aftermath of Mt. Weather. When they first returned, he had refused to leave her while she’d been confined to a bed in medical, helping Jackson out every chance he got. Whenever someone woke up from a nightmare, he made sure he was the first one to console them. When Bellamy broke the news that Clarke had left, he’d been there next to her, holding her hand. Refusing to leave when she had yelled at him, hugging her close while she cried. Helping her running the camp when she was still recovering. Making sure that she ate and slept, or at least attempted to ensure that she ate and slept. He had also attempted to reach out to the remainder of the 100 who had been held captive at the mountain. Especially those who had no one else to turn to. At first, nobody accepted his help, they all still remembered how he was on the Ark, but Marcus being his stubborn self, had refused to give up and bit by bit he’d gained their trust and they opened up to him, confided in him.

The only person who he had been unsuccessful with was Jasper. After coming back from Mt. Weather he’d been withdrawn, either not talking to anyone or lashing out, drinking too much. Nothing Marcus tried had worked until two weeks ago. On one of their trips to the mountain for medical equipment, food, sheets, they had brought back some musical instruments, including a guitar, much to Marcus’ elation. There had been a buzz of excitement when they’d unloaded the jeeps Raven had managed to hot-wire. That first evening people had immediately attempted to play the instruments, some more successful than others. While some people _clearly_ had no idea how to play, there had been laughter which was a pleasant change from the other more subdued evenings.

She’d been at medical at the time, but the next morning Jackson had recounted with a small smile how after watching people _trying_ to play the guitar for a couple of minutes, Marcus had apparently sighed, gotten up from his place and showed them how to properly play, much to everyone’s surprise. Immediately a group consisting of Harper, Miller, Monty, Octavia, Lincoln and after some seconds, even Jasper, had gathered around him, watching him play. Jasper hadn’t talked to anyone, just kept his gaze on the guitar, but afterward he’d given Marcus a small nod before leaving. Since then Jasper had sought Marcus out every night, asking him to play some more and even teach him.

“He’s been doing his best”, Abby replies with a defensive tone in her voice, a fact Raven immediately picks up on.

“Oh, I know. I didn’t mean it in a bad way”, Raven confesses, wanting to reassure the other woman that she wasn’t trying to diminish Marcus’ role in the recovery of several people or helping run the camp.

At Raven’s response, Abby relaxes and offers the girl a small smile before turning her attention back to Marcus, who’s quietly talking to Jasper until Harper stops in front of him with the guitar. With a smile, Marcus accepts the instrument and gets into position to start playing until he looks up and he locks eyes with her. With a slight upturn of his upper lip and while maintaining eye-contact with her, Marcus glides his fingers across the strings of the guitar, filling the room with a sweet melody. It’s not the same song he usually plays, this one is softer and Abby feels a vague sense of recognition. She knows that she’s heard this song before, but she can’t put her finger on the where and when.

Marcus continues to play for a couple of seconds, repeating the melody until he takes a deep breath and starts to sing.

 _~_ _Edelweiss, Edelweiss ~_

At the sound of his voice, Abby’s eyes widen in shock. Her breath catches in the back of her throat and a warmth spreads through her chest at the gravelly quality of his voice. She never knew he could sing. Sure, she remembers Vera singing during her services, but to her knowledge Marcus had never participated. But after watching him change ever since they landed on Earth and discovering new layers to him, she shouldn’t have been _so_ surprised that he could sing.

_~ Every morning you greet me. Small and white, clean and bright, you look happy to meet me ~_

Marcus continues to look her in the eyes while singing, making everything else seem to fade away. Abby forgets about the pressing matters she should be attending to, forgets about the other people in the room and she even momentarily forgets about the pain in her heart because Clarke isn’t here. The only thing she can focus on is Marcus Kane, who’s currently staring at her as if she’s his universe, his gaze intense as he sings to her in a soothing voice. Because that’s how it feels, as if he’s _only_ singing to her, nobody else. _Just her._

_~ Blossom of snow, may you bloom and grow. Bloom and grow forever ~_

Abby watches him, and she’s completely enthralled by him. By his voice, by the lyrics of the song, by his loving gaze or the smile that flirts on his lips. She can feel her cheeks start to flush and this time it has nothing to do with moonshine but entirely with _him,_ Marcus Kane, the man she couldn’t stand during their final months in space, but who means so much to her on the ground.

_~ Edelweiss, Edelweiss. Bless my homeland forever ~_

His voice softly trails off after the last word, but his fingers continue to move across the strings of the guitar for a couple of seconds before gently ending the song. The room stays quiet afterward and Abby can’t tear her eyes away from him. Neither can he apparently because they continue to look at each other until Harper starts clapping and soon the others join in, making Marcus avert his gaze with a small smile. At the loss of eye contact, Abby feels as if a bucket of ice cold water had been dropped over her, making her shiver slightly.  

Looking slightly embarrassed by all of the attention he receives, Marcus merely gives them all a grateful nod before turning to the boy sitting next to him.

“Jasper why don’t you let the others hear the song we practiced yesterday?”, he suggests gently, handing him the guitar.

“Huh? Oh no, I – I’m not that good”, the boy stammers, feeling surprised at being even addressed but he nonetheless accepts the guitar.  

At that, Marcus shakes his head, “Nonsense. I thought you did extremely well and I’m sure you’ll do great today as well. Just try to relax”, he reassures the boy with a smile.

With one final pat on the boy’s shoulder, Marcus stands up and starts to make his way over to her, causing Abby to panic inwardly.

“Oh, looks like your boyfriend is coming over”, Raven whispers conspiratorially, laughing when Abby nearly jumps out of her seat in surprise, having completely forgotten that the girl was sitting next to her.

Glancing at the girl, and taking in her grin Abby stammers, “I –”, clearing her throat, “I mean, we’re not – We’re friends”, she continues, feeling herself flush under the girl’s knowing smirk

“ _Suure_ ”, Raven starts, “Whatever you say Chancellor. I didn’t know that friends serenade each other?”, she adds, looking entirely too smug and under normal circumstances, Abby would have given her a sharp reply, but her mind was still reeling from Marcus singing and she couldn’t for the life of her come up with a remark.

“I –”, she tries again, but she quickly stops when Marcus stops in front of her.

“Hi”, he whispers, his gaze soft.

“Hi”, Abby responds, pulling a strand of hair behind her ear in an attempt to look composed.

Raven watches the exchange with a bemused smile. Here they were, the two most influential people in the camp, looking at each other with what can only be described as ‘heart eyes’,  stammering like a couple of teenagers. The two of them were completely oblivious to her presence, not that Raven really minds. This way she could observe them shamelessly, but after a couple of seconds of them just s _taring,_ she sighs and breaks the silence, startling the both of them.

“Do you want to sit down Kane?”, she sweetly inquires, noticing the way Abby narrows her eyes at the tone of her voice.

The man in question gives her a surprised look as if he only just noticed that she’s sitting next to Abby before shaking his head. “Oh no, that won’t be necessary. I don’t want to interru-”, he states before she jumps in.

“You’re not interrupting anything, I was just planning on leaving anyway. I’m sure that the Chancellor will appreciate your company”, she says while getting up from the chair, only to put too much support on her bad leg, making her lose her balance, but Marcus is quick to support her. Giving him a grateful nod, Raven regains control and turns her gaze towards Abby, “Won’t you _Chancellor_?”, she adds teasingly, grinning when Abby glares at her before giving Marcus an affirmative nod.

“Great! I wish you two a lovely and _friendly_ evening”, she declares, deliberately emphasizing the word friendly, so that Abby knows that Raven doesn’t believe a word she had said about her relationship with Marcus. With a wink, she turns and walks away with a big smile on her face, leaving behind an irritated yet embarrassed Abby and a confused Marcus.

“What was that all about?”, Marcus frowns, as he sits down next to her.

“Long story, it’s not important”, Abby promptly replies, perhaps a tad too quick because Marcus raises an eyebrow.

“Honestly, it’s nothing”, she reassures him, but he still continues to look at her. After a few seconds, he gives her a nod and Abby almost lets out an audible sigh of relief. Desperate to change the subject, she opens her mouth, “ I didn’t know you could sing? Or that you were so good at it?”

“Oh”, he breathes, clearly embarrassed as he rubs his neck, “To be honest, until tonight only my mother knew, she taught me when I was little. She was also the one who taught me how to play the guitar. Growing up, she always thought that I would someday follow in her footsteps. How wrong she turned out to be”, he mutters, averting his gaze, but not before Abby catches a look of pain on his face at the memory of his mother.

Tenderly, Abby reaches out and puts a hand on top of his, “I’m sure that if Vera could see you know, she’d be proud. You’ve been a source of hope for so many people Marcus. Thanks to you, people are on their way to recovery. Look at what you managed with Jasper, how you helped him”, she proclaims, gesturing towards the boy who’s playing the guitar and seems almost content.

“Or me”, she softly adds, making him snap his attention back to her, looking her in her eyes. “After coming back from Mt. Weather, I was in so much pain and frustrated because I was unable to help, but you were there for me. When Bellamy told me Clarke was gone, you refused to leave me. You stood by me and helped me rebuild this camp. I couldn’t have done this without your help and I’m sure that I can’t handle all of this without you either ”, Abby confesses, her voice slightly breaking.

Now it’s his turn to comfort her as he squeezes her hand. “And you’ll never have to. I promise you Abby. I’ll be by your side during all of it”, he vows.

Abby gives him a teary but grateful smile and Marcus feels his heart jump in response. Because he knows that as much as she needs him, he needs her just the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and/or kudos are much appreciated


End file.
